


all i wanna do (is to fall in deep)

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If there's anything bad about fucking Minseok- it's the soreness that he leaves when they're done.





	all i wanna do (is to fall in deep)

If there's anything _bad_ about fucking Minseok- Jongdae thinks, legs trembling as he gets up- it's the soreness, the ache that he leaves when they're done.

It's what wakes him up now, at three in the morning, dazedly blinking at the sprawled out figure of Minseok next to him. And now that he's awake, he knows full well he won't be able to get back to sleep.

So instead, he gazes down at his boyfriend, the soft moonlight catching on his pretty lashes, highlighting his gorgeous features and bare chest. He's so damn beautiful. Jongdae's really the luckiest man on earth. And temptation overtakes him- he reaches out to brush back the dark locks of hair from his face, leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

When he pulls back, Minseok's pretty eyes are half-open, trained on him. "Kiss me here, too," he whispers, pointing to his lips.And Jongdae complies, softly slotting their mouths together, smiling into the kiss when he feels Minseok's hand cupping his face.

"Hi," Jongdae whisper-giggles when he pulls back.

"Hi," Minseok responds as he slowly sits up, pats his thighs. Jongdae obediently settles down on them, ignoring the sensitivity, burying his face into Minseok's shoulder to press more gentle kisses there as his hands slip under his shirt and up his back. He instinctively shivers at the touch, which makes Minseok laugh- a laugh that turns into a low groan when Jongdae grinds down on him.

"Oh, that's a nice noise," he says teasingly, all aches and soreness already forgotten, arousal coursing through his veins instead. He opens his mouth to say more but it turns into a little moan instead when Minseok's hips buck up into him. Within a few short moments, his shirt is off and Minseok's dark gaze is travelling slowly, teasingly down his chest, inspecting every little mark he'd made just a few hours before.

"Look at you," he murmurs softly, hands sliding up and down Jongdae's back. "All marked up and bruised. So pretty."

He whimpers and ruts down on Minseok's crotch, making Minseok's gaze grow impossibly darker.

"What do you want, baby?" he hums, sitting up completely. His hands never stop exploring his body, making him tremble with the anticipation of it all, making Jongdae whine when they end up settling on his hips.

"I want you," he says breathlessly, grinding down on him as emphasis.

"Shit," he hisses, before suddenly flipping them over so that Jongdae's on his back. "Are you sure? You're not sore?"

Jongdae laughs fondly. "You're so sweet, Minnie. But as much as I love your concern, I would love having your cock up my ass a lot more."

"Shit," he hisses again, and then he retreats to get lube from the bedside table. "Turn over for me."

Jongdae complies, flopping onto his belly and shaking his butt at Minseok. It earns a small laugh from the other and he's about to tell him to hurry up when he feels the cool press of Minseok's lubed up finger against his asshole. He yelps in surprise and Minseok laughs. "Sorry. It's cold."

"Would have been helpful if you- ah- told me- before-" his sentence breaks off into a shaky exhale when one thick finger slips past the rim.

"Good, baby?" Minseok says, not even giving him time to respond before he inserts the second finger.

"Fuck, Minseok," he sighs when the fingers crook up at just the right angle.

"That's the point," he laughs. Those talented fingers are still gently working him open, sending shocks of electricity up his spine. "More- please-"

Minseok gives him a third finger, cutting off the rest of his words. "Do you have any idea how pretty you look right now, Jongdae?"

The words make him groan, make him push back on those fingers, trying to get more stimulation, but Minseok makes a little _tsk_ noise that stops him immediately.

"Patience, now, baby," he says lowly, and if he were at the edge of an orgasm, that tone of voice would have definitely set him off."Just be patient."

His free hand starts tracing patterns up and down his back, soothing him, comforting him as he opens up. "Relax," he says softly. "I got you."

"I know," Jongdae grits out, trying not to grind back on him, trying his best to be _good_.But it's so damn hard when those skilled fingers crook up inside him- just right- and he can't help but thrust back and cry out-

"Jongdae," he warns, voice so low he feels it vibrating in his spine. "What did I say?"

"Be patient- relax- I know, sorry-"

Minseok silences him with a soft kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder and- fuck, a fourth finger-

"Just fuck me already, please," he gasps.

"Shit- okay, let me-"

Jongdae almost _whines_ at the loss of the fingers inside them- but then they're replaced with his perfect, thick cock, and oh, _god_ , does that feel amazing. Minseok doesn't stop till he's bottomed out, and when he does, he lets out such a beautiful noise Jongdae wants to _cry_.

"Tell me when to move okay?" Minseok grits out. "Tell me when you're good."

Jongdae can't respond. Too overwhelmed by the delicious feeling of Minseok buried deep within him, all he can do is moan. "Fuck, Minseok, fuck- you feel so fucking perfect-"

Minseok laughs breathlessly. "So I can move?"

"Please," he says, "please fucking move-"

A powerful thrust pushes him up the mattress, rubbing on his cock. He struggles to keep his wits about him when all he can do is focus on the heavenly feeling of Minseok's cock, railing into him over and over again, but he tries his best to throw his ass back and meet each of Minseok's thrusts.

"You feel so amazing, baby, you're so amazing," Minseok whispers into his ear, solid chest pressed against his back. He feels the mattress dip on either side of his head from where Minseok braces himself using his forearms, and the new angle slams right into his prostrate.

He cries out at the sensation. "Minseok," he chokes out, "please-"

Minseok lifts off of him and gets a bruisingly tight grip on his hips, pulls his ass up, and then he continues thrusting so fucking hard into his prostrate that he's forced up and down the mattress. He thinks he can hear the springs creaking underneath them, but it doesn't matter when Minseok hits that perfect spot with each and every movement.

"You're so fucking perfect," Minseok moans, and his rough, low voice, combined with the praise, draws a sob out of him.

Just when he doesn't think it can get any more perfect, Minseok wraps a hand around his cock and begins to jack him off in time with his thrusts, and that does it- he comes, hard, shouting Minseok's name as he paints the sheets.

He trembles once he's done, and he faintly registers Minseok gently, carefully turning him onto his back, away from his own come.

"Jongdae," he pants, leaning over him and practically folding him in half. He laces thier fingers together on either side of his head. "Jongdae, baby, good?"

"Yeah," he sighs happily. "Yeah, more than good." 

Minseok leans down even further to kiss him comfortingly, sweetly, but he's sensitive now and the movement draws out a whimper that Minseok swallows down.

"Good," he whispers into the kiss. "Can I finish up?"

He opens his eyes and looks down towards where they're connected, realizing that Minseok is still rock-hard inside him, that he hasn't come yet.

"Of course," he smiles. "Don't worry about me. Please."

"Okay," he says, and then he's pulling away to get his hands on Jongdae's hips again.

Now that his cock is soft again, every thrust drowns him in a delightful mix of pleasure-pain that pulls endless whimpers out of him. But Minseok keeps whispering soft, soothing words of praise to him, keeping him distracted.

And soon, he senses that Minseok is close when his usually precise thrusts begin to grow erratic and the praise dies down to low sounds of pleasure instead.

"Please, please come inside me," he begs, voice raw and wrecked.

And he does- Minseok's head tips back, a blissed out look on his face as he empties deep inside of him.

For a moment, they're both still, Jongdae on his back and basking in the feeling of Minseok still inside of him, Minseok between his legs and panting. Then he pulls out with a slick _pop_ and gets off the bed.

"Don't go," he whines, reaching out.

With a soft, indulgent smile, Minseok comes back to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. "I need to get us cleaned up, baby."

"In the morning," Jongdae pleads. "I can't walk after having your cock up my ass twice in one night."

Minseok laughs at that and laces his left hand with Jongdae's. They're quiet for a few more moments.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay, baby?" he says softly.

"Okay," he sighs.

Minseok kisses him one more time before he gets up to go to the bathroom.

He listens to the water run for a few minutes, slowly drifting towards sleep despite the uncomfortable stickiness on his skin and the ache in his ass. Before he falls asleep, though, Minseok is back.

"Hey," he mumbles.

"Hey," Minseok smiles. Then he gently lifts him off the bed, and Jongdae wraps his arms around Minseok's neck. He peppers sweet kisses all over his neck and jaw as he's carried to the bathroom, and then he's carefully lowered into a warm bath.

Affection and appreciatiation surge through him. He feels so cared for and loved.

"Thank you so much," he whispers. "I love you, Minseok."

Minseok kisses the top of his head. "Of course, baby. I love you too."

"Take a bath with me? Please?"

"I need to change the sheets," he smiles. "Sorry, baby. Next time, okay?"

"For sure?"

"Yes, for sure," he laughs indulgently.

"Okay," he sighs, content.

Before he leaves, he leans down to plant another kiss on his head. "I love you," he says into his hair.

"I love you too," he slurs, already starting to grow sleepy in the warm water.

He hears light footsteps leaving the room and then rustling sounds- undoubtedly Minseok changing the sheets. He smiles to himself at the mental image of his boyfriend, silently huffing as he pulls the gross sheets off the bed by himself, and soon enough, he falls asleep with Minseok on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut. hopefully you enjoyed?


End file.
